Order of the Four Leaf Clover
---- = Purple Unity = =Recent History= *The Blues Brothers Pact, MDP with Phoenix Rising *Pegasus Bloc, P.E.A.C.E. Protectorate Bloc *OFLC DoS for Valhalla, OFLC follows Valhalla into battle, fully supporting Hegemony and their cause *Riverdance Accords, Protectorate Upgrade with Valhalla *OFLC DoE & Finnegans Wake Accords, Protectorate with Valhalla =Order of the Four Leaf Clover Charter= Registration Forum Registration Form Membership Application Form Charter,take some time to look at our charter and our forum Note: The full Admissions process will be decided by the Triumvir and current Minister of the Interior. '' Government '''Alliance Hierarchy ' *Member *Senior Member *Minister *General Manager (GM) *The Triumvirate Member This group is for the general members of The Order of the Four Leaf Clover. The group contains the new members, and the less active members of the Order. Senior Member The Senior Member group contains the most hardworking and active members. To become a Senior Member, you must be recommended by a Triumvir or Minister for your hard work in the alliance. This group also contains Deputy Ministers. Minister The Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Internal Affairs, and the Minister of Finance will each hold one seat on the government cabinet, called the Cabinet of Ministers. The Cabinet will be responsible for voting on the most important of matters, but nothing more. This cabinet holds no power or control over the ruling body of this alliance. The Minister of Defense will be in charge of The Order of the Four Leaf Clover military, by keeping the military in order and at a state of readiness. This ministry will advise the Triumvir on all foreign threats and war matters. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be in charge of the The Order of the Four Leaf Clover diplomat team. This ministry will advise the Triumvir on all State matters. The Minister of Finance will be in charge of the The Order of the Four Leaf Clover economics. This ministry will control the Order's banks and will advise the Triumvir on all finance matters. The Minister of Internal Affairs will be in charge of Admissions, Recruitment, and Education. This ministry will advise the Triumvir on all Internal matters. Each Minister may appoint Deputies, to assist him in his/her work. General Manager (GM) The Triumvir will give the title of GM to one of the current Ministers. The Minister chosen will continue their duties to their department as usual. This position will not only be an honorary one but will also be use to help prepare the next Triumvir. The GM will have sole succession to the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate The Triumvir is a position for life. The Triumvir deal with all the day-to-day matters in the alliance. They vote on all matters, and are the leaders of Clover. The Council The Council consists of the Cabinet of Ministers and the Triumvirate totaling 7 members. Major decisions must be voted on by the entire council. Procedures Resignation If you wish to leave The Order of the Four Leaf Clover, you must message a Triumvir letting him or her know why. If it is during a time of war, you may be labeled as a war deserter and attacked. Declaration of War A declaration of war requires a 71% (5 of 7) approval from the Council. Treaties The signing of a treaty requires a 57% (4 of 7) approval from the Council. Charter Amendments A charter amendment requires a 71% (5 of 7) approval from the Council. Censure In the event that a member of the alliance acts in a non-proper way to the government, other members, or allies, that member maybe subject to censuring. The decision to censure a member, must be passed by the Triumvir. The type and extent of punishment will be decided by the Triumvir. If a member of government is under censure, then entire government must vote. For it to pass, it must have a 67% (4 of 6) approval rating from the Council. If the member under censure is a Triumvir, the General Manager will temporarily take his spot as a Triumvir. If the member under censure is a Minister, his deputy will temporarily take over the department. Disbandment In order for The Order of the Four Leaf Clover to be disbanded a vote must be put to the General Membership. It takes a unanimous decision by the Council to bring a vote of disbandment before the membership of the alliance. The vote for disbandment must be opened for voting for seven days (168 hours), and must reach 75% or better in favor of disbanding. If an amendment is passed to that changes the layout of government positions, the current government still must obtain a unanimous decision to disband. This clause may not be amended. Law and Order: I. The Order of the Four Leaf Clover does not allow it's members to be in any other alliance then Clover. II. The Order of the Four Leaf Clover allows and encourages its members to raid other nation's in the hopes of acquiring more technology. Raiding is done at your own risk and must be carried out with caution and honor. If the raided party asks for peace, give it. The Alliance Affiliation of the raided nation must be set to None, no one is allowed to raid Purple Sphere nations. III. The Order of the Four Leaf Clover encourages the research of nuclear weapons, but you must receive approval from the Minister of Defense or Triumvir to use a nuclear weapon during war. IIII. All members of The Order of the Four Leaf Clover have the right to speak their minds without persecution. If they have a problem with the something, you are allowed to speak your mind to a government member, who will bring it up in the Council Chambers.